Princess Bowsetta
by ZekromFusion
Summary: Bowser got amnesia from a FREAK accident. NOTE!: All charecters are anthro(looks like humans). Accepting any OC character from any game, exept the games that have swords, and guns... Ok gun games, only Nintendo characters, and SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog fan characters... and maybe the reader themself... What am I saying? I'm sooo confused rightnow. Just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, this fanfic is all about Bowser Koopa. Good luck understanding it.**

We see Kamek in this lab making a potion. What could it be?

"Is it complete?" Bowser asks. "Almost, Mario won't know what hit him." Kamek replies.

"HMPH! Mario- no, 'Maria'! is going to have a little, or should I say, 'bending,' surprise!" Bowser chuckled.

"Okay, it's finished. It's only enough to transform him instantly. It is specifically for humans, don't get any on you, it could have horrible side-effects." Kamek informs, but Bowser doesn't pay attention.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm head for Mushroom Castle!" Bowser commands not paying attention.

Just as Bowser commanded, his Koopa Troop started to form. "LET'S MOVE OUT!" Bowser then starts to move his troops straight out of Dark Land and into the Mushroom Kingdom.

A few moments later…

They reached Mushroom Castle. Bowser commands the Bob-ombs to start destroying the wall.

Inside the castle, Princess Peach starts to go outside to see what's happening.

As Bowser watched in amusement, he accidentally puts the potion on the next charging Bob-omb.

He then realizes that the potion is ON the Bob-omb, he goes at it to retrieve it.

But it is too late. The Bob-omb explodes with the potion corrupting the surrounding air.

The shroud of pink pulsing smoke surrounds Bowser.

**(INSERT TRANSFORMATION SCENE HERE!)**

Something flies off from the smoke and heads towards Dark Land.

To escape the smoke's range, the Koopa Troop runs away, following the object.

Peach watches in horror to see the wall partly destroyed, and a girl near the damage.

She is seen running toward the puff of smoke. She is then surprised to see the 14 year-old girl with a spiked Koopa shell, and red hair, and spiked armbands and necklace. (she sorta looks like Kokoa from Rosario + Vampire dressed in Bowser's clothing)

"OH MY!" Peach is startled to see another human girl besides Daisy and Rosalina. "Please, come inside. Oh, you look hurt."

"Where am I? Who are you?" the mysterious girl asks.

"You are in the Mushroom Kingdom, I'm Princess Peach. Please, try not to speak, you look very hurt." Princess Peach answers. "I think I had something to do, something important." Peach puts the girl's arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll have a doctor look over you." Peach says, "All you need is rest right now. Come, I'll let you sleep in my room tonight."

They reach Peach's room and sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Peach and the mysterious girl went to the doctor for help.

"Are you sure you can't remember a thing?" asked Peach, "Yes, I can remember my name." said the mystery girl, "I think my name began with a 'B'. I think it's, Bow-sett-a?."

"Just try to relax your mind," said the doctor, "What can you remember?", " I can vaguely see dark clouds, crows, volcanos, dead trees, lava, and two men in red and green caps."

"That sounds like Dark Land, and Mario and Luigi." Peach says. "I see them fighting a big, fire-breathing turtle." Bowsetta said, "Almo- wait. I see you Peach, the two men are saving you from the turtle."

"It seems you've seen them rescuing me from Bowser," Peach says, "I suspect that you got kidnapped by him, too."

The doctor examines Bowsetta more, and gives her a slip to meet again next month.

**Lord, that sounds creepy.**

After the appointment, they headed to Coconut Mall to do some shopping… Also avoiding the racers that are cart racing inside.

"You need some new clothes, a Koopa shell is enough to make creeps follow you." Peach advices.

They do a bit of shopping for women's clothing, but Bowsetta looks more like a tomboy in her new clothes. Peach spots Mario and Luigi in the food-court eating pizza, pasta, various Italian foods. **(Yummy!)**

"Oh, HEY! Mario, Luigi!" Peach calls.

"Princess-a! Good to see you! Who's-a the new girl?" Mario asks, "Oh, Mario, this is B-." Peach gets interupted by Mario.

"WAIT!" Mario yells, "Let-a me guess, you are 14 years-old, and was found outside Peach's castle wall." Mario states, "Whoa, that's all correct." Bowsetta says.

"How'd you know?" Peach asks, "I was doing patrol when I saw you and uh... What's-a you name?" Mario asks. "It's Bowsetta." Bowsetta answers. "Okay. Bowsetta, outside the castle." Mario continued.

They were talking about how Mario always surpasses Bowser in battle, a lot. Then Luigi buds in to join the conversation.

"Hello, I'm-a Luigi, and you are?" Luigi asked, he wasn't with Mario right now. "I'm Bowsetta, I don't have much memory, I have amne-." Bowsetta was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Gangnam Style, "I think this song is inappropriate for women everywhere." Bowsetta says.

"Well I think it's the song of the ages." Bowser Jr says (wearing a black hoodie, and black pants, with flame details),appearing out of nowhere. "AHH!" Bowsetta screams, "Hello, cutie. Haha.. You're going to love where I come from. Name's Bowser Koopa Junior. What's yours?"

"H-H-Hi, I'm Bowsetta, n-n-nice to meet y-you." Bowsetta says, scared.

"Junior." Peach asks, "Where is the rest of your family?" Junior answers, "They're all back in Dark Land."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what are-a you doing here-a, Junior?" asked Mario. "Ugh. Wendy made me and the rest of the Koopalings go, (shudder), sh-sh-sh-shopping." Bowser Junior replied, "So I basically hangout and observe the scene." he is interupted by Peach, "I thought you said they were all back in Dark Land.""Uh... I kinda lied right there. Anyway... I was doing my usual lookout, and spotted you all with this pretty girl right here."

"(giggle) How nice of you.," Bowsetta says, "I thought you were a evil villain trying to kidnap someone."

"You aren't trying to temp me are ya?" Bowser Junior jokes, "Heh-heh. Nah. My dad is the one who does the kidnapping, but he hasn't come home yet. I wonder where he is."

Bowsetta and Junior walk away talking to eachother.

Peach, Mario, and Luigi stayed behind, eating the Italian foods.

Meanwhile, Bowsetta and Bowser Junior headed to the fountain. They were having a nice conversation about Dark Land, the Koopalings, and Bowsetta's experience so far. Just when Bowser Junior was going to speak about his dad, Wendy O. Koopa starts to screaming.

"BOWSER JUNOIR!" Wendy screams, "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE TURTLE TURD?"

"Crap. Gotta go, later Bowsetta. Wendy must be having another fashion disaster, hope Ludwig's okay." **(You do not want to know what Wendy does to Ludwig. *gulp*)**

"Bye! I gotta head back to Peach's Castle anyways. Later! Oh, Wait! Could you drop me off at Peach's first?" Bowsetta asks.

"Sure, I'll just get the keys from Ludwig. I'll be right back." Bowser Junior said. Then he ran off and back in an instant, somewhat a little traumatized.

"Hey, you okay?" Bowsetta asked. "S-S-Sure, lets head to the ship." Bowser Junior answered.

They headed to the ship, and took off to Peach's Castle. But, as they entered Toad Town, the Toads all panicked and called Peach to summon the guards. The alarm sounded causing everyone in town to duck and cover.

The soundtrack to the Airship Level plays as they enter through the Castle Peach's wall, Bowser Jr. quickly ejects the disc. "God I hate that song." he whispers.

Bowsetta looks out the window and sees a red figure and green figure following the ship.

"Junior?" Bowsetta asked, "Yeah?" Bowser Junior said, "I see two thingies following us." "Thingies?" "Well, not thingies, I think people." "I'll shutdown the defense systems to let them aboard." Bowser Junior did as he said, shutdown defense systems.

The "thingies" were Mario and Luigi, but BJ and Bowsetta don't know that yet.

"Get out-a there you Koopa!" a Italian voice said. "Mario?" Bowsetta said. "Must be, He is Mushroom Kingdom's defender. Figures he would follow the Doom-Ship." Bowser Jr. says. He then lowers the ship to land in a clearing. The Marios persue the ship.

Then the Marios' see a dark figure jump into the dust of the landing, giggling. "Stop-a giggling fiend!" Luigi commanded. "Geez, you guys need to loosen up." the figure spoke in a familier, feminine voice.

"Bowsetta?" Mario asked. The figure looks straight at them with glowing, red eyes. The dust clears showing Bowsetta on the ground. "YEP!" Bowsetta called. Bowser Junior hops down right next to Bowsetta to meet the plumbers. " 'Sup plumbers?" he says.

"I just came over to drop off Bowsetta. I'm not here to attack."

"Prove it." Mario commands.

Bowser Junior replies by saying, "Uh...Okay. My defenses are lowered, no cannons were shot, and I'm not gloating." "Thanks, Junior. " Bowsetta said and gave him a kiss on the lips goodbye.

**Me: Really Left Brain? Really? Ugh! Left Brain... GET THE **** OUTA MY HEAD! Right Brain, you take charge.**

**Right Brain: Right!**


	4. Chapter 4

Let us take a look of what launched into Dark Land in Chapter 1.

Kamek is still in his lab, making more potion, and testing new spells. He looks out the window to see the Koopa Troop retreating to the castle. "What are you all doing!? Where's Bowser!?" he yells at the troop. "Lord Kamek, King Bowser was hit with the potion. I believe he has perished." one Koopa Troopa said. "NO, I think you are wrong Mr. koopa. I know my potion can make a normal koopa perish, but, King Bowser is no mere koopa. So my potion may have done something worse. He could have-" Kamek is interrupted by a loud crash.

At the entrance of the castle, a large, dark, muscular figure is smashing the doors of the castle. "LET ME IN!" the figure spoke in a deep, bone chilling voice, "YOU SPINELESS PIECES OF- LET ME IN!"

Kamek runs to the throne room and prepares a spell to fire at the figure, he waits. He is asked by one trooper, "What do we do Lord Kamek?" the troop spoke. Kamek lowers the spell to say, "Hmm… I believe we should let him in." "But sir-" "Let him in. That's an order." "As you wish, my lord."

The castle doors bust open, almost swinging off their hinges.

The figure walks into the room, its massive size made his head scrape the ceiling. "Thank you, Kamek." the figure spoke, "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Kamek asks, "Do you not remember me? I am the one you raised to be the dark lord of Dark Land."

The figure walks into the light, his notable features seen (he looks like the Bowser in the Super Smash animation), green skin, large horns, wild red hair, spiked jewelry covering his neck and arms. "It is I, King Bowser Koopa."

"Impossible! The King perished-" a troop was interrupted by Bowser, "during another raid to capture the princess." Bowser continued the troop's sentence. "You cannot really think I died when I was consumed within the potion's vacinnity. This transformation, it's not as painfull as you might think." Bowser said seriously, alittle bit joking, "I will show no more mercy, it is time to take over."

"Take over where?" Kamek said, "Where do you think?" Bowser questioned, amused. "Of course, the Mushroom Kingdom. I will assemble the troops to prepare the raid." Kamek said.

"But, it's not a raid anymore," Bowser said dramatically, "It's now an attack. We will show no mercy to Princess Peach, she will perish, and I will rule Dark Land, and the Mushroom Kingdom." he then began to laugh evilly.

"But my King, you will not want the Princess Peach as your wife?" Kamek questions Bowser's orders. "I am no longer interested in Peach, I only want to rule!" "The King never acted like this…. What happened?" Kamek thinks to himself.

"I believe you should rest, my King. You need energy to begin the attack." Kamek says aloud, "Fine, But I will awaken at dawn. The attack begins at 1000 hours." Bowser orders everyone to get their rest for tomorrow.

"I must inform Princess Peach, but how?" Kamek thinks in head, and starts up a complicated plan to escape and inform Peach. "I must return to my lab, my King." he says aloud, "Ok, but be ready to lead the second wave of my minions." Kamek nods his head to understand, and quickly dashes to his lab.

"What will I do? Bowser has clearly been donked in the head badly… What will work?" Kamek starts mixing potions and spells together to try and make an antidote. But nothing seems to be giving him results he wants. He works tirelessly throughout the night, mixing potions and spells to reverse the spell Bowser is under, but nothing seems to be working, then he gives up at the stroke of dawn, he can't make anyhing to cure Bowser. "Nothing works, that potion's effect has too much a grip on him. Hopefully Peach's heros can help."

"Hey Kamek, we're headed to Coconut Mall." Wendy said as she passed through the lab, with all of her siblings(the Koopalings and Bowser Jr) tied up in rope. "Yeah, yeah," Kamek says waving his hand goodbye, "Be back by 5:00."

Kamek sees the airships flying away to Coconut Mall, he lays his head on the counter and takes a small nap.

He is woken up to the alarm of the Mushroom Kingdom's "Emergency Alert" alarm. "Looks like it's started." he said, while laying his head back down, sleeping.


End file.
